Sweet Caresses at Midnight
by LizBethy
Summary: AU. TrunksUsagi. For Usagi, it was a normal night out at the cemetary stopping some undead's evil plan. but her average night drastically changes when she meets Trunks...
1. Sweet Caresses at Midnight- The Meeting

Alright. I'm having a major writer's block and am very depressed right now. My rabbit just died so   
I'm not up to a happy fic like a favor from Coronos. Well, this is an alternate reality so Trunks   
and company are not saiyajins. Okay?   
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon ball Z. I don't even own my rabbit any more!   
So don't sue, 'cause now I have NOTHING!!!  
  
Sweet Caresses at Midnight  
  
Usagi had always had a good life. She had a mother and a father, an annoying younger brother,   
and a twin sister to share clothes with. She had an adorable cute black cat named Luna who   
had always slept on her pillow. Her sister had a white cat, Artemis; the two cats had gotten along   
great. They had lived in a nice house in a nice neighborhood in Tokyo and her father had been   
a banker. Her mother had been a housewife and fixed her children a lunch everyday to take to   
school. Usagi and her sister had gone to Jubaan Middle School and High School and had   
been in the same class every year.   
  
Usagi and her sister, Minako had three great friends that they could share anything with. They   
would have sleepovers and gossip about the latest news and boys. Usagi and her friend Rei had   
even had a crush on the same guy. Chiba Mamoru. He had been the finest guy in all of   
Jubaan. He was only three years older than the two. Usagi and Mamoru had talked all the time.   
Well, actually, they had argued about everything. They once had an argument about what color   
the sky was. He called her Odango and she called him Mamo-baka.   
  
Usagi hadn't been the smartest girl in school; in fact, she had been in the failing area. It wasn't   
that she was dumb, but didn't like to do work. Usagi didn't have to be smart, even though she was,   
because she was beautiful. She had golden hair that fell below her knees that she kept in   
'odangos'. She also had Sapphire blue eyes that lots of boys just loved to stare at. Lots of   
boys failed in class too. Usagi would sit there filing away at her nails and they would all stare at   
her. Their eyes would wander to her long legs and shapely body. Puddles of drool could be   
found near each boy's desk. The janitor had fun cleaning that up.   
  
Over all, Usagi had a normal life. Then, how did she end up as a Mistress of the Dark and   
being followed by vampires, demons, and werewolves?  
  
***  
  
Trunks had a normal life. He had a mother and a father that argued all the time but loved each   
other none the less. He had a little sister named after an undergarment just like him, Bra. He   
didn't have any pets but his friend Gohan had a pet dragon that they would always play around   
with. His Father was the world's third strongest man and was always training to surpass his   
archrival, Goku. His mother was one of the smartest people on the Earth. She owned   
Capsule Corp., which was a company that invented things like the hover car and space ships.   
They were very rich and lived in a mansion right next to Capsule Corp. Headquarters.  
  
Gohan was Trunks' best friend. They did everything together. They even snuck into the girl's   
locker room after school and did detention together. Gohan was the world's second strongest   
warrior and Trunks was the fourth. Gohan was the son of Goku. They were always sparring   
and often started sparring if they had a test next period. Trunks and Gohan went through sever  
al girlfriends together, and Trunks had cheered Gohan up after Videl left him. They even   
played tricks on Mr. Sataan together. He was the 'world's strongest' warrior, supposedly.   
When in fact, Master Roshi's pet turtle was stronger than he was.   
  
Trunks hadn't been the brightest student in school. Gohan was on genius levels but Trunks   
did okay. He had several girls droll over him in class. They would stare at his perfectly styled   
lilac colored hair and his baby blue eyes. Their eyes would caress his bulging muscles and strong   
cheekbones. They would daydream about going to the prom with him and other silly things.   
Trunks was usually thinking up battle strategies or the next scheme he and Gohan would pull.  
  
Overall, Trunks had a normal life. Then, how did he end up a bounty hunter going for the   
highest bidder?  
  
***  
  
Throughout the whole history of Earth, people had told tales about vampires, demons, and   
werewolves for excitement or to scare a girl on to your arm. But, what people didn't know is that   
every fable is based on a shred of truth. No matter how tiny it was every fable has some truth. In   
this case, those fable's had lots of truth. Vampires, demons and werewolves were very much alive   
and stalking the streets of the night as you are reading this story. The 'fable' part of these   
stories were the description of these monsters.   
  
Vampires would not turn to ashes if they stepped into the light. In fact, they loved to sit out in   
the sun and tan their pale skin. They knew the fashion statement and pale was so last century.   
In the sun, these vampires would not be as strong as they were at night. They had the strength   
of five men instead of twenty during the day. They were usually wearing sunglasses so no one   
would see their sparkling eyes. Their eyes would be a bright color of a rare gem, like emerald   
green or topaz orange. Their eyes held the power to put any mortal under their spell and do   
whatever they wanted them to do. They also could not fly during the day, or turn into a certain   
animal. Every vampire had a certain animal they could turn into, like a wolf or panther. The   
strongest vampires could turn into wolves. They could also control wolves and werewolves making   
them invincible. An old vampire could not be killed with a wooden stake, but a silver one. No   
vampire liked silver. Vampires could not be around crosses or holy water either.  
  
Demons, well, most everything told about a demon is true. There are several types of demons.   
There is even a council of demons called the SHA, a.k.a. the Save the Humans Act.  
  
Werewolves had supernatural powers whether there was a full moon or not. Even in their human   
form they had the strength of ten men. They healed abnormally fast just like vampires and were   
immune to everything but silver. On the minus side, they were just like dogs and couldn't think for   
themselves, they had to have a master, which was usually a demon or a vampire.  
  
So, there are truths to all the tales you hear, take Dracula as a prime example. Bram Stoker   
came in contact with a master vampire once and wrote his tale. Joss Wedon fell into a vampire   
and demon nest one day and got the idea for his TV show and movie.  
  
Well, these 'creatures of the night' had been getting rather fed up of not being believed in and   
decide to take actions. They started taking over the government and even killed Mr. Sataan.   
They know live in harmony with the humans. Yeah, riiiiight. And so, we start this tale...  
  
***  
  
I scratched my head again. That darn itch just wouldn't go away. Maybe there were spiders in   
the cemetery. Spiders?! Oh yes Usa, just start to freak yourself out why don't you. The high   
and mighty 'Mistress of the Dark' as so many like to call me is afraid of spiders. Ugh, they are so   
nasty with eight legs and a million beady little eyes. I squished that annoying bugger this morning   
didn't I? Yes I did, Just try and live in MY apartment you little buggers! Usa, you are getting off   
track again. You are in this cemetery to kill vampires and werewolves, not think about nasty little   
spiders that- you are doing it again! I touched my magnum again to reassure myself that there   
were no spiders. A silver bullet to a spider would be a spider no more.  
  
I was starting to get really tired. I had been sitting in this wonderful cemetery in the middle of the   
night to see the line of resurrection. Oh yes, those wacko vampire's that liked to raise zombies   
were at it again. They were such a nuisance and starting to get on my nerves. I am going to get   
rid of them for once and for all. Can't they let the dead sleep? Maybe they are jealous that   
these people are dead and they are 'undead'.   
  
I've always wondered about that term, 'undead'. Could they be 'unalive' too? And since they   
were 'undead' didn't that mean they were alive? Figures, they want to be all mysterious and be   
'undead'. weirdos. I should be sleeping, I haven't slept in two days and if I drink anymore   
mountain dew my skin is gonna turn yellow.  
  
I sighed and sat back on my heels looking around the dark cemetery. It was three o'clock in the   
morning. All there was in the cemetery was dark graves and uneven ground. Oh, and the scary   
looking crypt. It had to be one hundred years old at least, one of the walls was caving in leaving   
the stone coffins to the elements. The old stone work was weather beaten and dull. It once had   
to be a beautiful building, but now it was giving me the creeps. There must be a thousand spiders   
in there. Usa no thinking about spiders.   
  
I heard chanting coming from my left. I glanced over to see a line of vampires walking towards me.   
They were wearing blood red cloaks and had hoods covering their faces. There was a silver   
design on the front of the robes. It resembled a butterfly. Wait a minute, a butterfly? What were   
they, hippie vampires? Honestly, what is the world coming to?  
  
The line passed by me and I counted twenty-five in all. So, lets do some math here. Trusting   
that none of them are masters would be each one had the strength of twenty mes. twenty times   
twenty-five is, um, five hundred. Woo boy am I gonna have some fun tonight . The line had   
passed me and I stood up un-holstering two magnums. I briefly reminded myself of Lara Croft.   
I was wearing black leather pants and a black tank top and black boots. My hair was tied in a braid  
going down my back ending at my waist. I smiled at the coincidence.   
  
"Here boys!" I called to the vampires. The humming of the tone death vampires stopped and   
they turned around to face me. I didn't hold back. I pulled the trigger and pelted the last three   
vampires with silver bullets. They screamed turned to ashes. The remaining twenty-two charged   
me. I started backing off sending round after round of silver bullets at them. Six more dusted   
and sixteen left to go.   
  
One leaped at me and I shot him in the chest. His face looked surprised as her turned to ashes   
and showered down on me. Booya, fifteen left. I turned and ran as fast as my scrawny legs could   
carry me. I leaped on to a tombstone whipping around just in time to see a vampire launch himself   
at me. I kicked him in the head hearing a dull cracking noise. The bastard started to heal right in   
front of me. I sent two bullets to his heart and he turned to dust. Fourteen vampires left. I pulled   
out a vile of holy water out of my back pocket and twisted the cap off. I tossed in on the nearest   
three.   
  
The holy water hit them and the began to scream. Blisters began to form on their faces and   
chest as they moaned on the ground. eleven now. One beefy looking vampire hit me from   
behind. I tumbled off my perch onto a vampire in front of me. The next thing I know I'm a   
vampire sandwich and I see eleven pairs of eyes that wouldn't mind eating the filling. I kicked   
the one under me in the crotch, he moaned. Nice to know they still have all their parts. I flipped   
around bring the vampire on my back under me. He growled and squeezed my arm. The pain of   
his long nails digging into my wrist shot up my arm. I bit my lip and kicked the vampire standing   
over me. With my free hand I shot him in the nuts. ten left. Another vampire kicked me in the   
side. He had steel toed boots on and they cut into my side. Another one wrenched the magnum   
out of my hand.   
  
I was thinking fast for a way to get out of this sticky situation when standing above me, the   
vampire's head flew of. His blood spilt on to me, and his body hit the ground in ashes. Oh yes,   
of course the blood had to fall on to me.   
  
A man with lilac colored hair pulled into a pony tail smirked at me. He was holding a double   
edged axe. He swung it again cutting another vamp across the chest. His blade had to of been   
silver because it dusted him. The vampires lost interest in me except the villain under me. I   
slammed my fist into his thigh. I had a silver ring on my middle finger that happened to have a little   
cross on it . He screamed in pain and lost his grip on my wrist. I leaped up and picked up my gun.   
The vampire also stood up snarling at me. I shot his three times in the chest and watch him turn to   
dust.   
  
I turned and watched my rescuer finish the nine vampires. He moved with un-natural speed and   
lithe. He slashed and stabbed and the next thing I knew it was just him and me standing in the   
cemetery. He whipped the black blood off the blades and looked at me. I must have been a sight   
for sore eyes. Four little cuts along my arm and a huge one in my side with a ripped shirt. My hair   
was falling out of its braid into my eyes. I holstered my two guns and crossed my arms across me   
chest. He looked at me curiously.  
  
"What, no thank you?" He asked walking towards me. I scowled at him. He was pretty hott with   
baby blues eyes and niiiiiiice muscles.  
  
"I had it covered." I told him crossly.  
  
"Oh yes, being pinned to the ground and having ten vampires surrounding you is having it   
'covered'." He joked. He shouldered his axe and pushed a strand of hair behind his ear.   
"I'm rather surprised how well you did, I saw you take out fifteen vampires. Pretty good for a   
girl."   
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked. I picked up my little vile of empty holy water. I didn't   
have to many of those.  
  
"I've never seen a girl fare that well." He told her.  
  
I flashed my eyes angrily. "You must be new in town then. I've fared far worse." I bit.  
  
He raised his eyes at me. "Really?" He asked not believing a damn word I was saying. Ugh, did  
he have to be so cute?  
  
"Well, since you don't believe me, I'll be going." I stalked off past him brushing his shoulder. 'I've   
never seen a girl fare that well before' oh stuff it up your ass. I hate it when people treat me like I'm  
glass. Hello? Am I see through and I just don't see it? I didn't think so, I NOT glass people.   
Arg!   
  
I stomped off to my brown '77 Cutlass. Hey, who ever said being a Mistress of the Dark paid  
well? I'm just lucky my brother is a good mechanic, it has a 455 in it. Eat my dust.  
  
I felt the man walk up behind me while I was getting the key out of my back pocket. I sighed in   
frustration. Why won't the stupid key turn? I felt him just standing behind me and staring. I   
whipped around and glared at him. He had a smirk on his face. "Yes?" I asked trying to keep   
my temper under control.  
  
"Nothing." He calked his head to the side. "Having problems?"   
  
"Yes, but I don't need any help." I defended myself. Could I have said that any worse? Oh boy,  
where is my sign?  
  
He looked ready to burst out laughing. "Is that so?" Okay, make me feel like a blonde here. Oh  
wait, I am a blonde. I desperately need some sleep.  
  
"Look who ever you are. Thanks for saving me back there. I haven't had sleep since Monday   
and that was for three hours. I just want to go home and relax, so could you cut me some slack   
here?" I snapped at him.  
  
He frowned at me. "Do you know where Kayka Street is? I'm suppose to meet someone there   
and I'm completely lost." He asked.   
  
I sighed again. "Hop in the car, I'll take ya." I finally opened the door and unlocked the   
passenger door. He opened it and slid in the car onto my ripped black bench seat. "Don't mind  
the mess." I said gesturing to the mountain dew cans and hamburger wrappers on the dash  
board. He pushed the pink fuzzy twin bunnies I had hanging from the rearview mirror and  
grinned.   
"Don't mess with the bunnies or your walking." I threatened. He settled into his seat and I   
started the car. The engine roared to life and I took off down 12th street. The streets were  
empty but the sidewalks had several interesting characters moseying down the street.   
  
One demon caught my eye. He was bright pink and had purple spikes pointing out of his skull   
where his hair should have been. Interesting. Moby's Flower came on the radio and I smiled at  
one of my favorite songs.   
  
I turned onto Kayka Street and slammed on my brakes. There in front of us were hundred of   
rioting 'monsters'. They were holding up sighs that said 'Human Laws 2 Cruel' and 'Racist   
Humans'. They were parading around the street chanting humans to cruel to the undead. I   
glanced over to the man sitting beside me, he seemed just as shocked as I was. "Holy crap." He  
whispered. More like unholy crap but I didn't feel like pointing that out.  
  
One vampire looked over at us and pointed at us. "Human! Let's bag them!" About a hundred   
vampires and werewolves turned to us. They started to charge us. "GO!" The man shouted. I   
threw my car into reverse and hit the gas. Did you know it's against the law to go over twenty-five  
miles backwards? I got a ticket for that one day. I turned the wheel around to get us going in the  
right direction. I hit the gas going southbound on Kayka Street. I glanced into my rearview  
mirror and saw a hoard of vampires flying after me. Joy.   
  
"Exactly who were you meeting on kayka street?" I asked turning sharply onto a different street.  
  
  
"Actually, that's where my hotel is. Guess I'm not sleeping there tonight." He gritted through his  
teeth. I was going 110m.p.h. down a 45m.p.h. street. I took another look behind me and saw I   
lost them, I slowed down to eighty. "Know where any hotels are that are open at three thirty in  
the morning?" He asked. I sighed, not in this town.   
  
"Not unless you mind sleeping in a trash can on the homeless block." I suggested.   
  
"I'll have to pass on that." He said making a face. So he's a rich boy. "I guess, as long as you  
promise to be nice and not kill me or anything, You can crash on my couch." I offered, mentally  
kicking myself. Oh there we go, why don't I just say, sleep with me?  
  
"As long as you don't try to kill me."  
  
"Senshi's honor." I promised.  
  
"All right. I really appreciate it." He thanked. I smiled and continued driving.  
  
We didn't talk for the rest of the way to my apartment. I pulled up to the tall building in the   
Jubaan district. I had an apartment seven blocks from my parents house. I parked in the parking  
garage and stepped out of my car locking the door. The man followed me. We walked over to   
the elevator and I pushed the fifteenth floor. I leaned heavily against the wall, my caffeine high   
had definitly and I felt like I could fall asleep right here.  
  
"Oh, by the way, my name is Trunks." He told me.  
  
"Please to meet ya, I'm Usagi." I told him sleepily. The elevator binged and the doors opened.   
I trudge down the hallway to 15d, my humble home. I pulled out my key and opened the door.   
  
I stepped in and flipped on the lights. I heard Trunks close the door behind me. I took off my   
muddy boots and Trunks did the same. I glance around my cute little apartment. I had white  
carpet and a dark blue couch and arm chair. A little silver coffee table was between the couch  
and the TV. I had an oak dining room table that sat six and a small kitchen. I only had a   
one-bedroom apartment, so Trunks would get the couch. "Let me get you a blanket." I said  
gesturing to the couch. Trunks plopped down on my comfy couch as I walked into my room  
to get an extra blanket. I grabbed a blue comforter and one of my feather pillows. I walked back  
into the main area and over to the couch.   
  
Trunks' eyes were closed in exhaustion. I guess I'm not the only one. I noticed he now was   
laying on the couch. He looked absolutely adorable. I always have been a sucker for cute ones.   
Like Mamoru, wait a minute girl, don't even think of that creep. "Trunks. Trunks. Yoo-hoo!   
Trunks! Do ya want a blanket or not?" I asked him. He didn't stir. Great. He's asleep, at least  
one of us is.  
  
His arm came up an wrapped around my waist. I dropped the blanket and pillow and squeaked as  
he pulled me down on top of his chest. Well, isn't this nice. He pinned me to his chest in his   
sleep. I struggled to get out of his vice grip but failed. He then murmured something about   
dragons and a guy name Gohan and he flipped over in his sleep. I was now underneath him.   
Perfect. I struggled more but he was so strong and I was so tired. He wasn't all the way on top  
of he, but I was in the crook of his arm and wasn't going to be able to get out anytime soon. I  
started to drift off into sleep as my weariness finally caught up with me.  
  
***  
  
I felt the sun beating on my face but didn't want to get up. I felt a warm body next to mine and  
opened my eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes, Usagi could have been mistaken for an angel. Her  
gold hair surrounded her face and her skin looked so smooth. She also had beautiful eyes that  
were closed at the moment. Wait a minute, how did she end up next to me? She had said  
something about getting me a blanket and I was so tired I fell asleep. So how did she get  
beside me? And me holding her so she can't get up. Hmm... Interesting. By the Gods  
would you look at her hair? It has to be spun gold and... what is that smell? Ohmigosh!   
That's me! Ugh! I'm surprised Usagi is still alive if she had to smell me.   
  
I stood up stretching leaving the golden Goddess sleeping on the couch. She just shifted her   
position and continued sleeping. I walked over to the bathroom and opened up the door. It was  
a small bathroom, there was a towel on the rack with pink bunnies all over it. I smiled at the   
cuteness and turned on the water to the shower. I got out of my clothes and piled them on  
the toilet.   
  
After getting it to the right temperate I stepped in. Yes, that feels good, I'm awake now. After   
a ten minute shower I turned off the water. The only towel was the bunny one, hey, who really  
needs a towel in all honesty? I reached for her brush and ran it through my hair. I heard the   
knob of the door turn and looked over to see a sleepy, well, actually not sleepy any more, Usa.   
She stared at me in shock, I watched her eyes run over me and land on a certain part of me.   
Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head. I suppressed a laugh.  
  
"OHMIGOSH! Trunks, I'm sooo sorry! I wasn't thinking and -" Usagi whirled around and   
had her back to me. "-I'm really sorry, I just had to go to the bathroom and I'm used to being   
by myself, oh, I'm soo sorry!" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. I guess that was the last   
thing she expected because she jumped in the air when I started laughing, and turned around   
again.   
  
"It's all right Usagi, it's not like you've ever seen a naked man before, right?" I reassured her.   
Her eyes looked at me uncertainly. "You mean, you haven't seen a man naked before?" Usagi   
turned a bright shade of red and turned around again. She shook her head. "Never?" I asked  
disbelieving.   
  
"Well, Minako did have magazines but, still, that couldn't have prepared me for you." She   
blushed again. Me? Well, look who's king of the world! I'm feeling very lucky right now, this   
golden goddess approves of me! Ha! My smile widened and I took my pants off the toilet and  
pulled them on. I grabbed my shirt and stepped past Usagi winking at her. She blushed even  
more red.  
  
"The bathroom is all yours now." I told her and she shut the door.   
  
***  
  
To be continued... if you all think I should. review and tell me what you think!!  
  



	2. Sweet Caresses at Midnight- The News

O kaaaaaaaay, next part, I know, A favor from Coronos will be out soon, don't worry. This part   
has ADULT SCENCES!! all right? so don't say I didn't warn ya!  
  
Disclaimer. Don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.   
  
  
Sweet Caresses at Midnight- the news  
  
I'm a baka. Baka, baka, baka. Did I not realize that Trunks wasn't next to me? Why can't I be a   
morning person? Did I have to walk in on him? Couldn't he have at least had a towel on? I didn't   
lie, Minako had a few magazines of, ahem, and guys, but Trunks was huge! All those muscles   
leading straight to- Usa don't think about it. Arg! Can't the water get any colder? I turned the   
cold know all the way over. I did little to cool my heated skin. He probably thinks I'm a hentai!   
Ooh! Just run me over with a semi trunk, er, truck.   
  
I washed my hair and turned the water off. I felt a little better, maybe he forgot? Yeah right.   
Did he look happy that I saw him? All of him? Hell, he looked damn please that I stared at him!   
What if he wants to see me? Oh! What do I do? Where is Minako when I need her? Oh yes,   
off to Hollywood to become a famous actress.   
  
I stepped out of the shower and reached for my bunny towel. Um, bunny towel? Where IS my   
bunny towel? OH NO! I looked frantically around my small bathroom for a towel. I only had a   
ripped shirt and bloody pants. Eww, not a chance in hell that I'm gonna put those back on.   
Maybe Trunks went out. Arg! Yeah, that's gonna happen. My apartment is all open except   
my bedroom, which is across the apartment. I've never had this problem before. Damn you   
Trunks.   
  
I tip toed over to the door and cracked it open. Trunks was sitting on the couch flipping   
through the channels on my TV. He looked rather bored. "Um, Trunks?" I began.  
  
He didn't look over. "Yo?"   
  
"Um, did you take my towel?" I asked sticking my head out of the door.  
  
He looked over and I blushed. "No, I left it in there."  
  
"Are you sure, 'cause it's not in here?"  
  
He grinned at me. "I'm sure. Do you want me to get you a towel?" I nodded sheepishly.   
  
"They are in the linen closet over there." I told him pointing to a little door. He smiled a drop   
dead gorgeous smile at me and walked over to the closet. I sighed and sank against the wall.   
How embarrassing.  
  
"Usagi."   
  
"Yeah?" I asked sticking my head back out of the door.   
  
"There aren't any towels here."   
  
"What? Oh no! I let Makoto borrow them yesterday." I cried. He tried not to laugh but was   
failing miserably.  
  
"Do you want me to go into your room and-" I didn't let him finish.  
  
"No!" I cried. I had just gotten a new order from Victoria Secrets and the last thing I needed   
was he seeing my lingerie scattered on my bed.   
  
He gave me a weird look. "Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes." I said firmly. "Go stand by the window and don't turn around." He obeyed and stood   
in front of the window, staring at my wonderful view of Juuban Park. I opened the door and   
began to sneak across the floor. I really could have used a towel. I glanced at Trunks and he   
was intently staring out the window. I looked at the window to see what could be so interesting,   
wait a minute! That's my reflection! "HENTAI!" I yelled before running into my room and   
slamming to door. I heard laughing coming from the other side.   
  
I cursed a few appropriate words and stomped over to my closet. I threw open the doors still   
muttering to myself. I guess we're even now. Although he didn't see me as well, which was no   
problem. I pulled a tight white t-shirt that had a picture of the Powerpuff Girls on after picking   
out a cute bra and matching undies and faded blue jeans. I'm not looking slutty after what just   
happened. I ran a brush through my long hair that reached to my waist. I remember the good   
old days when my hair was down to my knees. I left it down for a change and slipped into my   
red fuzzy platform slippers. I stood up straight and opened the door. Trunks didn't look up   
and he had a frown on his face. I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a box of goldfish.  
  
"Hey Usagi, you should check this out." Trunks said in a worried voice. I strolled over and   
plopped down on the couch next to him. "Watch the TV." He commanded and turned up the   
volume.   
  
A pale announcer was standing in front of the city's capital talking. The capital was on Kayka   
Street. "-And so, due to Master Nappa's current over take of the capital, a new law has passed   
during a deadly riot that happened last night. The law states that all humans must be registered   
under Master Nappa. This is known as the Bill of Worthiness.-"   
  
"What!?" I shrieked, what brain dead moron wants to go get registered under some Master?   
Master Nappa was the current 'Master' of Tokyo, which basically means he's the president and   
no one stops him. I meet him once, would have staked him if it weren't for his female pet Anne.   
Sometimes I truly wonder about her. My current theory is that she's a slutty-nudist. She   
doesn't wear enough clothes for a slut but to many for a nudist.  
  
"Oh, it just gets better." Trunks added sourly. He was glaring at the shaky announcer.  
  
"-Any human that is not registered will fed to Master Nappa's Werewolves for disobedience to   
a higher being."  
  
"Higher being my ass." I muttered. Now the choice was to be registered or torn limb from limb   
by a bunch of perverted dogs. As much as I despise being 'registered' I don't want to give those   
nasty 'guys' the time of day.  
  
"That Nappa character is legendary for his wolves. They are lead by a werewolf named   
Radditz. Everyone in the Circle tells tales about those guys, they have never missed a victim."   
Trunks said sullenly.   
  
"Wait a minute, you're in the Circle? I have a professional Murderer staying in my house?" I   
turned to Trunks eyeing him warily.  
  
He shrugged as if it were no big deal and nodded. What? I CIRCLE MAN IS IN MY   
APARTMENT! Oh cranberries, I have a mass murderer who doesn't care who he is killing   
as long as there is a wad of cash in the deal. They'd kill for a dollar! I kill 'cause I don't want the   
world to be overrun by vampires and werewolves, but him? He's a Circle Man! Of course, there   
is always something wrong with the cute ones.   
  
I guess Trunks noticed my eyes nearly bugging out of my head. "Don't worry Usagi, I'm here   
for vacation." He tried to assure me.  
  
"Are you sure you are in the Circle?" I asked.  
  
He rolled his eyes and showed me where they burned a skull into the back of his neck. Under   
all his hair was a little smiling skull burned into his skin. My eyes widened further if that was   
possible.  
  
"How did you get involved with them?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Should I trust you?" He asked turning to me. His cold blue eyes burning into mine. No   
longer were they happy, but a cold fire danced in his eyes. I stared back, flinching slightly at   
the intensity of his look. I'm not dumb, if I turn away he'd see that as a sign of weakness.   
  
"I think I'm trustworthy." I whispered licking my nips nervously. He searched my eyes a little   
longer before glancing back at the TV.  
  
"My father is Vegeta Briefs." He replied. I almost choked on a goldfish. The Vegeta?   
Ohmigosh!  
  
"The Vegeta? As in, Prince of Assassins?" I asked in disbelief. Just my luck that the extremely  
cute one is the son of all Murderers. He tripled the amount of deaths there are in a year.  
  
"That's the one. I guess you've heard of him?" He asked dryly. I blushed realizing how rude   
that must have seemed. "Well, what's your story? Why do you hunt the undead?" He asked   
looking back at me.   
  
I glanced sadly at a family portrait I had sitting on my coffee table. "I originally had no problems   
with them, but my ex-boyfriend Mamoru was one. I didn't know until the day that he slaughtered   
my mother and father because they didn't want me to marry him. He ripped their chests open   
right in front of my twin, my little brother and me. Well, I staked him in the heart, the bastard and   
have never like the 'undead' ever since. My little brother didn't grow up with any parents and   
couldn't get a decent education. He became a mechanic and my twin ran off to Hollywood to   
become a 'star'." I told him bitterly. I staked Mamoru right after I shot him in a very sensitive,   
manly spot.  
  
I felt Trunks' hand take my own and squeeze it gently, caressing my skin. I looked up into his   
understanding eyes. He smiled at me, a gently smile. "You seem to have done well." He   
whispered. His other hand came up and his strong fingers ran down my chin. He leaned   
down to me to place a gently kiss on my lips.  
  
"All humans must be registered by eight p.m. tonight." The voice of the announcer broke   
into our embrace. Baka announcer, just when it was getting good.  
  
Trunks pulled away and smiled down at me. "Do you want to go get registered?" He asked   
standing up and pulling me with him.   
  
"It's gotta be better then being eaten by werewolves, right?" I told him.   
  
"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." He said firmly. Cute, deadly, and caring,   
my kind of man. I nodded and walked into my room.   
  
I slipped into a pair of black leather pants and changed my shirt to a low-cut v-neck black shirt.   
Might as well get registered in style. I walked back out of my room as Trunks finished pulling on   
his boots. He was wearing black pants and a black 'wife beater' and boy, did he look fine.   
"Ready?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
We walked out my apartment door and to the elevator. From the elevator we went to my car. I   
started it and pulled out of the parking garage. We cruised down the street to Kayka Street. I   
parked in front of a restaurant called Makoto's Cafe. Run by one of my best friends. We   
crossed the street and started walking to the capital.   
  
One risky werewolf man the nerve to nip at me, a werewolf's version of whistling. Trunks glared   
at him and wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. I am liking this. The guy growled and   
stalked away. Trunks didn't bother moving his arm which was fine by me.  
  
We reached the capital to see a few people milling around on the steps. A bunch of vampire's   
stood at the door laughing about something. Trunks and I shrugged to each other and started   
up the steps.   
  
"Odango!" A voice called from behind us. Only one person still called me that. I turned around   
to see my best friend Rei running at me top speed.   
  
"Rei!" I called as she ran into me grabbing me into a fierce bear hug. "Hi Rei, it's nice to see you   
too." I squeaked from her death grip.   
  
"Oh Odango, I was so afraid you wouldn't come, I've been waiting for you, Ami and Makoto   
already went through. They were registered as worth- wait a minute, who are you?" Rei turned   
suspicious of Trunks. Trunks looked amused.  
  
"I'm Trunks." He introduced.   
  
Rei's eyes narrowed. "And why are you with Usagi?" He interrogated. She hasn't been a big   
fan of my male friends since Mamoru.   
  
"Rei it's okay, he helped me out last night, and he isn't a vampire." I reassured Rei. She looked   
at Trunks for another minute inspecting him to see if he was worthy.   
  
She nodded at him. "Hino Rei." She introduced herself. "Now come on Odango, Trunks,   
can't be late for our 'registration'." Rei said sarcastically starting up the steps. I followed with   
Trunks right behind me.   
  
The group of vampire's just looked us up and down before letting us enter. We stepped into   
the building, there was a line leading to a desk with three vampire's filling out papers. We   
stepped up to the line of people who looked very nervous.  
  
"So, how does this work again?" I asked. Rei turned around.  
  
"According to Ami, this line leads to a table and they ask you a bunch of questions about you.   
They then decide if you are 'worthy' or not. If you are worthy they lead you to another room to   
be asked more questions and Master Nappa decides if we are worth or very worthy. Ami and   
Makoto were worthy. They were given wrist bands and told to go about their business." Rei   
informed.  
  
"So, what happens to the 'very worth' and the 'not worth'?" Trunks asked from behind me.   
He was eyeing the vampires at the table with disgust.  
  
Rei shrugged. "The 'not worthy' are dragged off screaming 'I don't wanna die' and they never   
saw anyone 'very worthy'." She said. I hope the questions aren't hard, just my luck I fail.  
  
The line move so Rei, Trunks and I were at the table. We only saw four people 'not worthy',   
they were dragged off crying about not wanting to be eaten. Great, those who aren't worthy   
are a free vampire meal.  
  
One vampire looked up and asked up a question. "Names please." He said in a monotone   
voice. Well, if it was this simple I'd have no problem.   
  
"Hino Rei."  
  
"Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Trunks." One of the vampires looked up at Trunks.  
  
"Care to elaborate, like a last name." He asked.  
  
"Trunks Briefs." He told him. The vampires and Rei looked startled at Trunks. He acted if   
it were no big deal. I looked at Rei who gave me the 'we gotta talk' look.   
  
The vampires shrugged and continued to ask questions. "Occupation." Oh great.  
  
"A Priestess at Hi-" Rei didn't get to finish. One vampire gave her a deadly look.  
  
"That's all we needed to know." Sheesh, what's his problem? He's the one that asked.  
  
"Most call me a Mistress of the Dark. I'm also a mechanic at Tsukino's Garage." That got me   
some dirty looks.  
  
"Circle Man, type A." Ohhhh! Trunks was a bad boy! Type A meant you were a top class   
killer. He got a few frightened looks.  
  
"Age."  
  
"24."  
  
"23."  
  
"25."  
  
The vampires seemed okay by those answers.  
  
"Sex." Wasn't that obvious?  
  
"Fema-" Rei began.  
  
The vampire silenced her. "Why do you humans think that is what we are asking? Are you a   
virgin or not?" He said impatiently. Could they be any nosier?  
  
"Oh, um, virgin."  
  
"Virgin." I mumbled fast.   
  
"What? You are a vampire hunter and you are a virgin?"   
  
"So? What do you care?" I bit back angrily.  
  
"Not." Trunks answered the vampire's question.   
  
"Cup size." Came the next question.  
  
"What?!" Rei and I cried out at once. "Like hell I'm gonna tell you." Rei shrieked. People   
behind us looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Just answer the damn question." The vampire grumbled.  
  
"44 C." Rei told him angrily.  
  
"42 C." I replied shyly.  
  
"And for the male, how long?" The female looked at him in interest.  
  
"What? No way! What is this, questions for 'Who wants to be on Playgirl'?" Trunks yelled.   
He got several strange glances. I giggled, he was right about that.  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"Big enough." He said curtly, giving the three vampires a look that was truly inherited from his   
father. They seemed to be satisfied.  
  
"And the last question, what is your dream job?" Okay, what are these vampires on?  
  
"Singer and write my own songs."  
  
"Queen." The vampires gave me a strange look. "You asked dream job, didn't you?" I   
defended.  
  
"Time traveler."  
  
"All right, you all seem worthy, go through those doors." The girl vampire directed. We walked   
through the double oak doors into another room with another line. Master Nappa sat at the   
table with two vampires. Several werewolves in their human state were lounging around the room.   
Master Nappa was a very tall vampire with no hair and bush eyebrows. He had beady little black   
eyes and huge muscles. We stepped into line and waited. After a half hour we got to the front   
of the line. Everyone in front of us had been 'worthy' and walked out with a bracelet.   
  
Master Nappa raised his eyebrows at me, recognizing me instantly. Anne was at his side glaring   
daggers, or in her case, fangs at me. She still had the burnt mark on her chest where I had thrown   
one of my cross necklaces at her. This should be fun.  
  
"Usagi, how nice it is to see you again." Master Nappa purred as much as a seven foot vampire   
was capable of purring. I glared at him. "Kill any vampires lately?" He asked smiling, his pearly   
white fangs glistened in the light.   
  
"Actually, yes. Last night I took fifteen." I smiled sweetly. His white smile got bigger.  
  
"Master Nappa, I like him." Anne said saucily referring to Trunks. I rolled my eyes looking over   
to Trunks who looked disgusted.  
  
"The other girl, Rei I presume, looks tasty." The vampire sitting on Nappa's right spoke up. He   
must be Allan, the brains of Nappa. Rei blushed and looked to me for support.   
  
"You think so?" Nappa mused. He looked at me in a way that he was picturing me with no   
clothes. Nasty. "Very well, the first very worthy humans we've had in two hours. The first was   
some girl named Minako and teenager named Shinigo." Nappa said amused.  
  
"What?! What did you do with them?" I demanded leaning across the table to Nappa's face.   
  
"You know them Usagi? or should I say Usako?" Nappa smiled again. Huh? Any one else   
confused here.  
  
"What do you mean Nappa?" I said narrowing my eyes.   
  
He laughed. "Well, you are going to become my pet, Rei will be Alan's and Trunks will be   
Anne's." What? What kind of hole did I dig myself into this time?  
  
"Like hell Usagi is going to be yours." Trunks spit at Nappa pulling a desert eagle shotgun   
from behind his back. My hero, if he doesn't get himself killed. Nappa's smile faded and   
narrowed his eyes at Trunks. "Do you like silver Nappa?" Trunks asked smirking.  
  
The werewolves were now busy surrounding us, everyone behind us was backed up against the   
wall. I swallowed nervously, I never liked werewolves, I've always been more of a cat person.   
  
"We aren't animals Nappa, and I refused to be Alan's, or let Usagi belong to you." Rei spoke   
up from my side. Don't you just love my friends?  
  
"Right, and there's not a chance in Tartarus that I'm gonna let Anne's grubby hands on Trunks   
or Alan anywhere near Rei." I spoke up.   
  
Nappa smiled again before emitting one word. "Attack." The werewolves, even though they   
were in human form, pounced on us. I dodged one but he was quick, he grabbed my hair and   
pulled. I winced in pain and slammed my boot in his knee. He snarled and hit me over the head   
with his fist.   
  
My word went black.  
  
***  
  
To be continued!   
  
I know, I know this part was risqué, but I was trying to get the point across that they vampires   
are sex hungry. Did you get that point? Good.   
  
Review please! 


	3. Sweet Caresses at Midnight- The Rescue

Well, here it is… ENJOY!! THANKS for all the reviews!!!  
  
I don't own DBZ or SM. Dragonball Z , Sailor Moon  
  
  
Caresses of the Night- The Rescue  
  
Ugh. I feel like I got ran over by a herd of werewolves. Wait a minute, I did get ran over a herd of   
werewolves! I did, I did! All right Trunks, now you are starting to talk like Tweety. Now, where   
am I? Let's see, I remember being asked ridicule questions, vampires sure are blunt. I can't believe   
how big Usagi is, hey, wait a minute. Nappa… Anne… Werewolves… Oh yeah, this is all coming   
together now. Now Trunks, let's open the eyes and see why we aren't dead, shall we?   
  
I opened one eye to see… black! Oh no! I've gone blind! No, scratch that, there is that hippo   
Anne. Eww, they want me to be her pet? Ugh, she's must be, DDD for crying out loud!   
That's waaay to big for me, although Usa should be just right. Oh yeah. Speaking of Usa,   
where is she? Where am I? Where is Rei?  
  
I tried to move my hand but found it tied with rope to a pole, no, a poster! Of a four-poster   
bed! I'm in her bed! Please somebody help me!   
  
"Oh Trunksie-pooh, you are awake! That was pretty nasty back there, killing all those   
werewolves, and the one that had Usagi. And then shooting Master in the chest. Good   
thing he can only be killed by a silver stake. Hahahahhaahaaa. So Trunks, shall we begin?   
I've been dying to get a look at you. Get it? Dying?   
Hahahahhahahahahahahahhaahhaahaaaaaaaa!" Anne laughed coming towards me.   
She tried to walk sexy but ended up looking like a lumbering cow. Not a chance I'm staying   
around here. Well, time for her to learn what it's like to mess with a Cirle Man, type A.   
  
She walked a little closer and I kicked the poster my right foot was tied to. It splintered off   
and half of it flew into Anne. She screamed and fell under the weight of it. I ripped my hands   
out and loosened my left foot leaving one poster standing. Anne growled at me, baring her   
fangs and snipping. She stood up and glared at me some more, I'm not one for waiting so I   
grabbed a wood splinter and lunged at her. I drove the wood through her heat, she screamed   
and turned to dust. I smirked at her ashes and looked around her room. Maybe I should have   
kept her around so she could tell me where I am and how to get to Usa.  
  
I opened the door cautiously, peering into a dark hall. I stepped out shutting the door behind   
me. Now, let's see where Usa is. Hmmm… I walked down the hall lucking for one that might be   
the master's. One door had an intricate design on it so I opened it to see… EW! Ah   
NASTY!!! I slammed the door shut and ran away in disgust. Vampire slash werewolf orgy!   
Ugh, I'm gonna be sick!  
  
I ran down the hallway trying to get the vivid image out of my mind. Disgusting. So finding   
Usagi is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
***  
  
I opened my eyes to see red velvet sheets. They were the color of blood. Where am I?   
There were werewolves, and Nappa… OHMIGOSH! Where's Trunks? Rei? Are they   
all right? I sat straight up to see I was wearing a black short dress. It was very sluttish and so not   
me. Now, how did I get into this? I glanced around to see I was in a four-poster bed. The room   
was dark and had little candles all around the bed and on the walls. I looked to my right and saw   
Nappa sitting beside me. I scooted on the other side of the bed and he smiled at me.   
  
"Usagi, darling, how nice of you to wake up now. Did you sleep well?" He purred baring his   
fangs. I shrank back from him.  
  
"What did you do with Rei and Trunks?" I asked.  
  
He smiled at me, a smile that made the hairs in the nape of my neck stand up. "Well, Anne is   
having some fun with Trunks and Alan is having some fun with Rei. And you are all mine."   
He smiled seductively at me. "And don't worry, I just drank so all my working parts are in order   
and ready to rise." He grinned.   
  
My eyes widened in fear. Oh no. I moved closer to the other side of the bed but suddenly he   
was on me. I screamed as his fangs sank into my neck. The pain was unbearable and I closed   
my eyes feeling the pain wrack through my body.  
  
***  
  
Okay Trunks, so far you have seen an orgy, something with a goat, and some kind of strip room   
for vampires. This is getting disgusting. I ran down another hall and stopped in front of double  
oak doors. Gee, I wonder who is behind this door? I asked myself noticing the large sign in   
gold saying "Master Nappa".   
  
I heard a scream coming from inside that chilled my blood. That could only be one person. I   
rammed my shoulder into the door and the door splintered but gave into my strength. The   
door flew open and I saw Nappa on top of Usagi biting her neck. An uncontrolled rage   
swept through my body. How dare he touch Usagi? I could see her losing consciousness and   
fast. Her eyes looked weakly at me and were filled with pain. I lost my senses as I ran at Nappa   
with blind rage. I'm not sure what happened next, but I hit Nappa over the head with something   
and he leaped off Usagi on to me and tackled me to the ground. I kicked him off and he rolled  
a little way off. I reached into my pocket pulling out some holy water and threw the glass vile at   
him. I had taken it from Usa's medicine closet and I guess Anne didn't bother checking my   
pockets.  
  
He yelped as the water burned into his skin next to the bullet hole that was also from me. He   
gritted his teeth and glared at me. I could see his pain and he was wary if I had any more. I ran   
towards his bed and gently lifted Usa off the bed. She moaned and opened her eyes a little.   
  
"T-Trunks? Help me, please…" She whispered and her eyes shut again.   
  
"Trunks put her down, now." Nappa said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
I glared at him. "Not a chance in Hell." I then bolted for the door and ran out holding Usagi   
close to me. Nappa was on my heels. He couldn't catch up to me, not with his two injuries that   
couldn't have healed my now.   
  
He started shouting behind me. "Vampires! Wolves! Stop HIM!" He roared. Vampires and   
werewolves started streaming out of the doors and began chasing me. I but another burst of   
speed on and rounded a corner. Rei was there with a blonde girl and a blonde boy. They all   
looked rather confused but Rei acted immediately. She closed her eyes and pulled something  
out of her pocket. She tossed it behind me chanting something that I couldn't understand.   
Flames started roaring behind me and I heard screams.   
  
All of us then turned around and ran down the hallway. The blonde haired girl seemed to know   
where she was going. She turned another corner and up a flight of stairs with us on her heels.   
She ran through a door into the bright sunlight. I stumbled blindly in the bright light and almost   
dropped Usagi.   
  
The blonde girl then cried out, "Makoto and Motoki's place is the closest!" And she started to   
run again down the street. I was lost and confused but soon saw a familiar building. I chanced a   
glance behind me and saw a pack of wolves close on out heels. We ran up the steps and the boy   
pulled the door open. He held it for us all and then slammed it shut. The girl was already at the   
elevator pushing the button as fast and as hard as she could. The ding sounded announcing the   
elevator and we piled into it seeing the wolves still clawing at the glass doors.  
  
I sank against the wall with Usa still in my arms. The others looked at me out of breath; the   
blonde boy narrowed his eyes at me. "Who are you and why are you with my big sister?" He   
demanded. Ah, this must be her little brother, Shinigo (whatever).   
  
Rei stood and looked warningly at him. "His name is Trunks, a friend of Odango's. I think we   
should be thanking him for getting her from Nappa before he did anything to her." She said   
looking at me in appreciation.   
  
I looked down at Usa, her skin was pale and she was breathing painfully. She had blood   
dripping from her neck where Nappa had bit her. I narrowed my eyes in rage. The bastard   
was going to pay.   
  
"Does your friend have holy water? We have to cleanse her wound." I looked to Rei. Rei bit   
her lip as she noticed the bite. She nodded and knelt beside me. The elevator dinged again   
and I rose still holding Usagi. We were on the same floor as Usagi's apartment.   
  
We walked down to a door across from Usagi's. Rei banged on the door, crying, "Makoto!   
Motoki! It's me Rei, Usagi's been bit!"   
  
The door flew open and a tall brunette was standing there. Worry, relief and anger all past   
through her green eyes. A tall blond blonde man was right behind her, gently placing a hand   
around her waist. She seemed a little comforted. I noticed the 'worthy' bracelets around their   
wrists. The two ushered us in glancing warily at me and concerned at Usagi. A blue haired girl   
sat at the counter nervously. She leaped up when I walked in and ran over.   
  
"Makoto, get some holy water, you, set her down on the floor." She demanded in a   
commanding voice. I set Usagi gently down on the floor brushing a few strands of hair out of  
her eyes. Rei and the blue haired girl kneeled down next to me. The blue haired girl brought  
her hand to Usa's forehead. She bit her lip. "She needs to be awake." She said in a less   
commanding voice.  
  
I leaned over her, and whispered, "Usagi wake up, come on now, you've already slept in today."   
Usagi's eyes fluttered.   
  
Her blue eyes opened and stared into mine. Her eyes filled with pain as the pain from the bite  
began to sink in. It was very painful to be bit and it never went away till it was cleansed or you  
were drained. "Trunks make it stop." She whimpered. He hands dug into mine and I squeezed   
her reassuringly.  
  
Makoto rushed over with a big bottle of holy water. The blue haired girl screwed the top off   
and looked at me. "Hold her and don't let go." She commanded. I pressed my hands into her   
shoulders and stared into Usagi's eyes. Tears were streaming down her cheek as she   
whimpered.  
  
"It's all right Usagi, everything will be okay." I comforted. She nodded and the blue haired   
girl started pouring the water over the wound. Usagi screamed in pain and the water hit her   
skin. She wriggled under my grip but I didn't let her move. The girl poured half the bottle   
over it and the wound started healing. Usagi's body wracked with sobs. I gathered her into   
my arms and let her tears soak my chest. I wrapped on hand around her waist why the other   
ran up and down her back soothing her. The blue haired girl and Rei smiled at me.   
  
Makoto sank to the ground next to Rei. "What happened? We were starting to worry." She   
asked.  
  
Rei lowered her eyes. "Well, let's just say us three were very worthy and they wanted to use us   
as sex slaves. I guess Odango wasn't lucky enough to escape. How did you get out Trunks?"   
She looked at me; Usagi was still in my arms.  
  
"Anne didn't know how to tie up a Type A Circle man, it happens all the time. I simply broke   
the bed and staked her with the wood." I told them. Everyone's jaw hit the floor.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU?!" Makoto yelled.   
  
The blonde giggled. "Leave it to Usagi to go after the deadly ones." I smiled dryly at her.   
Usagi wasn't crying anymore, just resting in my embrace, she snuggled in a little deeper.  
  
I smiled inwardly. "How did you get out?" I asked Rei.  
  
She smiled dangerously at me. "I'm a priestess, I simply used some magic. I ran into Minako   
and Shinigo on my way looking for you two." I smiled wryly.   
  
The man, which I assume is Motoki, sighed and sat down in a chair. "Umm, so, who are you?"   
He asked me.  
  
Rei slapped her forehead. "I forgot to introduce you to everyone! This is Minako, Shinigo,   
Makoto, Ami, and Motoki. Him and Makoto are married. Everyone this is-"  
  
Trunks cut her off. "Trunks Briefs." Once again their jaws hit the floor.   
  
"Whoa…" Was all I got. I then received a few curious looks.   
  
"And why are you with Usagi? You aren't going to kill her are you?" Minako asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes, but before I could answer Usagi turned in my arms. "He's here on vacation.  
He helped me with some vampires and I let him stay at my place in thanks." She mumbled.  
  
"You let VEGETA THE PRINCE OF ASASSINS' SON STAY IN YOUR   
APARTMENT?!" Minako screeched. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME??" I winced   
at the noise she made.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and sank lower in my lap. "I was kind of busy."   
  
"Doing…?" Makoto asked.  
  
Usagi blushed and I smiled. "Nothing like what YOU are thinking." She told her friend.   
Makoto smiled knowingly.   
  
Usagi sighed and reached up to her neck feeling the healing skin. Suddenly her eyes widened   
and she looked at her sister. "What are you doing here?" She asked.   
  
Minako rolled her eyes. "I was wondering when you would notice. I came here for your 24th   
birthday, duh." She said. Usagi's eyes widened.  
  
"I completely forgot!"  
  
"It's in a week Odango." Rei said rolling her eyes.   
  
Usagi blushed again, she then leaped out of my lap and gave her twin a bear hug. The two   
looked at Shinigo before pulling him into the hug. He groaned but hugged them back. I smiled   
thinking of my little sister, Bra. I wonder how she is doing.  
  
Usagi looked at Makoto and her eyes lit up. "Mako-chan, do you have any food?" He big   
blue eyes filled with hope. Ohh, I would never be able to say no to her, either would someone   
downstairs who is getting a bit uncomfortable. If she only new what she did to me.  
  
"Well, Motoki, fire up the kitchen, we have food to cook!" She announced marching off to   
the kitchen followed by her husband.   
  
Usagi's eyes lit up with joy and she grinned. She flew back into my arms knocking me onto the   
ground. "FOOD! I'm soooo hungry, aren't you Trunks?" She asked looking into my eyes.   
Gods she is beautiful. Her golden silver hair pooled around us making a curtain. It was then I   
noticed what she was wearing, it was a nice window for two perfect round globes. Usagi noticed   
my gaze and blushed. She sat up and looked down at her attire. The skirt was starting to ride   
up her thighs too. My eyes fell hungry on her, I reached up to stroke her cheek. She smiled as   
my hand caressed her cheek. Rei and Shinigo were off in the kitchen and Minako was on the   
couch. Just as I was about to lean in for a kiss she spotted us in the act.   
  
"AH HA!! I knew something was brewing between you too!" She exclaimed. Usagi blushed a   
deep red and I looked away. Usagi crawled off my lap and sat beside me. We both looked   
extremely guilty.  
  
"Don't worry, I wont tell" Minako winked. Usagi and I glanced at each other.  
  
***  
  
To be continued   
  
Well, aren't I EVIL!!!!???   
BWAHAHAHhAHAHAHAHHAhahahahahahahaahaHAaha!   
Well, sorry it took so long, review if you want a sequel!!!  
  



	4. Sweet Caresses at Midnight- The Kiss

Hola Minna-sama! I know you all are ready to kill me 'cause I took so long getting this out.   
SORRY! But I've had a bunch of stupid C-SAP tests at school and to much biology  
homework. Stupid Mrs. Fritz. ANYWAY! Enjoy the next part to ScatM!  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z. Or Escaflowne or Gundam Wing or Outlaw Star.   
But you should watch all of those shows! They are GREAT!!  
  
Sweet Caresses at Midnight- The Kiss  
  
"FOOD!" I cried before digging into a t-bone steak and mashed potatoes. I chewed my steak  
savoring the flavor. I glanced at Trunks who seemed equally famished. He dug into his potatoes  
faster than I ever could. I thought back to when Trunks almost kissed me. His eyes had been  
filled with passion and longing and some other emotion. I can't place my finger on what it was. I  
think something is troubling him, it's like I can sense his feelings.   
  
"So, what are we gonna do with this Master Nappa dude? It's not gonna take him long to find  
us, I mean he knows what building we're in." Minako asked from her spot beside me.   
  
Trunks looked up from his plate. "We are going to need help with Nappa, he may not be  
powerful but he has minions and lots of them."  
  
"What exactly are you suggesting?" Makoto asked. "Bringing some Circle Men? Aren't you  
on vacation or something?"   
  
Trunks gave her a secretive smile. "I never said I was on vacation by myself, did I? My partner,  
Gohan is here with me. My father and his partner, Goku are here also."  
  
"Goku? THE Goku? And your Father? Vegeta? Prince of Assassins?" Rei asked  
incredulously.   
  
"Yes." Trunks replied wryly.   
  
"Oh boy." Rei sighed and sank into her chair.  
  
"Do we get to meet them?" Shinigo asked hopefully.   
  
Trunks smiled, "Sure, why not?" Trunks answered before taking another bite of steak and  
swallowing it in seconds.   
  
Motoki shook his head in amazement. "You eat more than Usagi, and I thought that was  
impossible." He commented.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean Motoki?" I asked glaring at him. Everyone laughed  
except Trunks who was confused.   
  
"Does Usagi eat a lot?" Trunks asked.  
  
"She eats me out of house and restaurant." Makoto answered. I glared daggers at her. Some  
supportive friend SHE was.   
  
Trunks raised his eyebrows. "She couldn't possible eat more than Goku. He can down a ten  
course meal in minutes and ask for seconds."   
  
"Whoa, that is definitely more than Usagi." Shinigo said in awe.   
  
Trunks laughed. "We'll need them as soon as possible, I need to get to the Legation Quarters  
down town. That is where they are." Trunks said standing up. He looked at me straight in the  
eye. "Would you like to come with Usagi?"   
  
"Sure." I exclaimed standing up.   
  
"Wait just a minute here, Usagi, what about your bite? If it gets infected you could die." Ami  
cautioned also standing up.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Come on Ami, nothing is going to happen." I said rubbing my bite wound. It  
no longer hurt but it sure was ugly. I hope it heals soon.   
  
"I'll take care of her." Trunks assured Ami. She still looked skeptical.   
  
"Well, I guess, Just please be careful Usa." Ami pleaded.   
  
"Of course I will." I cried hugging her. I then walked over to Trunks. He and I walked to the  
door and he grabbed his coat and I grabbed mine. Right before we ate I had changed out of  
my skimpy dress to some of Makoto's clothes. I now wore blue jeans and a jade green tank top.   
We walked out the door and Trunks went to the emergency stairs.   
  
He opened the door cautiously and peered into the hall. He didn't see anything and took my  
hand leading me down the stairs towards the bottom. After the quiet trip down the stairs we  
stopped by the lobby door and Trunks glanced through the window. He cursed silently.  
  
"What's in there?" I asked.   
  
He looked at me and then back at the door. "About forty or so vampires and werewolves. I  
think I even saw a few Chaos Demons." He whispered. Oh great, Chaos Demons, they are  
so ugly and disgusting. Trunks then turned around and pulled me to the basement door.   
  
"Trunks, that door is always locked. Only the manager can get through." I whispered.   
  
Trunks turned and looked at me with a grin. He then turned back to the door and kicked it  
open. The heavy-duty bolt snapped as if it were a toothpick. My jaw hit the ground and my  
eyes widened in amazement. "Wow!" I exclaimed. I always knew Circle Men were strong but  
breaking down heavy steel doors was totally unexpected.   
  
Trunks laughed down at my expression and walked down the flight of stairs taking me with him.   
The basement was dark and cold and I snuggled up to Trunks shivering. He smiled and  
wrapped his strong arm around my waist anchoring me to his side. I smiled and let Trunks  
lead me through the dark.   
  
We came to a small window well that light flowed through. It led into the ally behind the building.   
Trunks let go of me and walked over to the window. He pulled it open and glanced up to the  
top of the window well. He stood inside sticking his head up so he could see. He motioned  
for me to come up with him. I quickly climbed up standing next to him. It was a tight squeeze for  
both of us, and Trunks was pressed into me. He looked down at me, passion filling his eyes  
again. I licked my lips and stared back into his eyes. His lips started moving closer to mine,  
soon they were centimeters from mine and getting closer. I felt one of his arms running over   
my back. He leaned in just about the make contact, I closed my eyes and-   
  
BAM! MEEEEEeeeeeEEEOW!!!  
  
Trunks and I jumped and started to look around startled. A cat had fallen into a metal trashcan  
and started meowing furiously. Trunks sighed and pulled away running a hand through his lilac  
hair. I sighed also leaning against the cold steel of the well. Stupid cat, could he have worse  
timing? I think not! Sheesh! Trunks was about to KISS me there. Arg!  
  
"You go first." He told me gesturing to the ally. I grabbed the edge of the well and hauled  
myself out in one fluid movement. I stood and glared at the little calico cat that had ruined the  
moment. It looked back at me with large blue eyes and was chewing on a piece of meat it had  
found.   
  
Trunks jumped up and took my hand again. We headed towards the street. We reached the  
corner and Trunks peered around seeing nothing. He turned back to me. "Usagi, what way  
to the L.Q.?" He asked.   
  
"This way." I told him starting down the street. He walked along side me glancing every which  
way for possible threats. We walked down the street and reached Limon Avenue. We glanced  
around before walking towards the large marble building called Legation Quarters. The most  
expensive and finest hotel in the whole city. I've never been in it, only driven by it.  
  
We ran through the doors and into the lobby. I almost tripped flat on my face when I saw the  
lobby. There was a marble fountain in the middle of the room and lovely pictures adorned all  
the walls. The floor was also marble and there were Chinese rugs under all the couches and  
chairs. It had to be the most beautiful room I've ever seen. Trunks lead me to the elevator and  
he pushed the button.   
  
***  
  
I led Usagi to the elevator loving the feeling of her small hand in mine. I couldn't get the scene  
out of my mind. She was pressed against me looking so gorgeous. I almost kissed her and was  
so close to tasting heaven. Stupid cat. Note to self: never buy a cat.   
  
I pushed the button for the elevator. Soon came the little ding announcing that the elevator had  
arrived. The doors opened and I stepped inside. I pushed the fifteen button and the doors  
closed behind me. Usagi looked around in awe. The elevator was nice oak and had a plush  
bench on three of the walls. I guess she isn't used to this kind of luxury like I am. The elevator  
shook a little making her stumble and fall. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her   
breaking her fall. She looked up at me and blushed.   
  
"Thanks." She said. I stood her up but didn't let go of her. She felt so right in my arms.   
Her golden silver hair was cascading down her back and over my arms. I looked down into her  
sapphire blue eyes feeling desire flow through me once again. She looked so enticing. Usagi  
looked back with the same amount of intensity. I reached a hand up to sweep a strand of hair  
out of her eyes. My hand then ran down her cheek and stopped on her lips. They were so  
soft, like silk. My hand then went to her chin and tilted it up to me. Her eyes were now half  
closed and swirling with desire. I leaned down to taste her full lips.   
  
DING!  
  
The elevator dinged startling both of us. Another opportunity down the drain. I sighed and  
stepped out pulling Usagi with me. Someone was plotting against me so I would never be able  
to kiss her. I lead her down the hall to room 15e. I knocked on the door and heard a thump  
inside the room followed by a muffled "Who is it?"   
  
"Gohan, it's me, Trunks." I heard footsteps and the door swung open revealing a half dressed  
Gohan. His hair was jumbled up and he had lipstick on his cheek. I raised an eyebrow at his  
bedraggled appearance. I guess we were interrupting him.   
  
"Hey Trunks, what's up? Can it wait? I kinda busy here." Gohan said scratching his head.  
He then looked at Usagi smiled. "Hi, I'm Son Gohan." He stuck out his hand.  
  
"I'm Tsukino Usagi." She shook his hand.   
  
"Listen, Gohan, we have a serious problem that can't wait. Can we come in?" I asked.   
  
Gohan blushed and waved us in. We walked into his large room. There was a large canopy  
bed and large windows. A dark purple haired girl was looking around on the floor for something.  
She stood when we came in and her eyes widened to the size of saucers.   
  
"Usa?" She asked.  
  
Usagi started at the girl. "Hota?" They laughed and hugged each other.   
  
"How are Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna?"  
  
"Good, and how is the gang?"  
  
"Great! Makoto's restaurant's business is booming, and Ami is now the head doctor at Tokyo  
General Hospital. And Minako came for a visit."  
  
"Really? I saw her last movie, she was so good!"   
  
Gohan and I looked at each other and shrugged. Usagi sure does have a lot of friends. "So,  
Gohan, where did you meet her?"   
  
"Well, after that stupid registration thing I saw her. Some vamps were picking on her so I beat  
them into the ground. It was love at first sight." Gohan sighed. I shook my head at him. "How  
about Usagi?"  
  
"I met her in the park, we couldn't get back to the hotel I was staying at so we went to her place.   
Then we went to registration together and that Nappa guy decided that he liked Usagi.   
That's why we are here. We need your help getting rid of Nappa." I told him. Gohan looked  
thoughtful.   
  
"This will be interesting. Have you asked Vegeta and my dad yet?"   
  
"No, we were going there after we picked you up."   
  
"NO WAY! YOU DID IT?!" Usagi screeched. I looked at Gohan suspiciously who  
laughed nervously. "I can't believe you are now the head scientist of Tomoe Labs!" Usagi   
cried hugging her friend. Gohan looked relieved.   
  
"Trunks, I don't want to leave Hotaru, could she come along?" Gohan asked leaning against  
the wall. His eyes were on her and he looked wistful.   
  
I smiled. "Sure, after all, she IS a friend of Usagi." Gohan looked happy.  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
"Now put some clothes on." I demanded. He reddened and went to find his shirt.   
  
"Usagi, are you almost ready? Hotaru is coming too." I called. Usagi looked happy and  
nodded. Hotaru pulled on her shoes and ran her fingers through her hair.   
  
Finally we were ready. We walked out into the hallway and Gohan closed his door. I guided  
everyone to room 15g. It was safer to get Goku before my Dad. I knocked on the door.   
  
A few seconds later, Goku opened the door. He smiled when he saw us. "Hey Trunks!   
Gohan! What's happening?" He greeted.  
  
"Hey dad, how's mom?" Seconds after Gohan asked a voice was heard in the room.   
  
"Is that my precious Gohan?" Chi-chi appeared at the door. Her black hair was in its usual  
bun.   
  
"Uh, hi Mom." Gohan greeted. Chi-chi hugged her son.   
  
"How have you been honey?"   
  
"Chi-chi, you saw him yesterday not a month ago." Goku told his wife.  
  
"Is there something wrong with greeting my son Goku?" Chi-chi yelled. "IS THERE?"   
  
"Well, no. But-" Goku never got to finish.  
  
"BUT WHAT?" Chi-chi roared.  
  
"Nothing." Goku gave up. She smirked and marched back into their room. "So, what's up?"   
He asked.  
  
"Well, first of all, this is Usagi and this is Hotaru." Gohan introduced the two girls. Goku  
grinned.   
  
"Second, we have a problem named Nappa. We need help eliminating him." I began.  
  
"Great! So when do we leave?" Goku asked rubbing his hands together. Sometimes  
Goku gets a little to excited.   
  
"After we get Vegeta." Gohan told his dad.  
  
"All right. Bye Chi-chi, be back in a while!" Goku called to his wife.  
  
"Be careful you three!" She called to her husband, son and son's friend.  
  
Goku closed the door and we walked over to the door 15f. I knocked on the door. Immediately  
it was thrown open by my father. He and I were the same height. He had black hair and black  
eyes that were usually scowling.   
  
"Yes Trunks?" He asked gruffly.  
  
"Hi dad. We are going to kill the Master Nappa and we need your help to get rid of him." I  
told my father.  
  
He smiled and laughed evilly. "Perfect, I've been getting rather bored here with only Bulma.   
She's been complaining about EVERYTHING!" He said exasperated.   
  
"I HEARD THAT VEGETA!" Bulma boomed from inside.  
  
"Bye Bulma!" He called slamming to door before Bulma came and yelled at him. "So, who are  
these two?" He asked pointing to Usagi and Hotaru.  
  
"I am Tsukino Usagi, and this is Tomoe Hotaru, top scientist of all Tokyo." Usagi spoke up.   
  
Vegeta looked approvingly at Usagi's commanding voice. "And why are we killing him?"   
  
"He tried to rape Usagi and he's mad at the fact I shot him in the chest." I told him.   
  
"Good enough for me." Vegeta said heading for the elevator. Goku was right behind him  
followed by Gohan and me. Usagi and Hotaru were after us. We piled into the elevator and  
Vegeta pushed the floor one button. I glanced at Usagi who blushed remembering what we  
did last time in the elevator. Gohan had his arm casually over Hotaru's shoulders. Goku was  
humming and Vegeta was scowling at the elevator door.   
  
The door opened and we stepped into the lobby. "What first?" Vegeta asked me.   
  
"Well, I guess we find Nappa." I said. We wouldn't be able to sneak back to Makoto's. Not with  
all six of us. "He's in the capital."   
  
Vegeta nodded at the building down the road of Kayku Street. "This will be you average  
seek and destroy operation. It's the easiest to do with vampires and werewolves. Son is with  
me, Tomoe is with Son Jr. and Tsukino is with Briefs. When we get there, everyone split   
up with your group. Understood?" Vegeta ordered. Everyone nodded. "All right, let's  
move."   
  
We all headed down the street to Kayku and the capital. When we reached it, only a few   
vampires were outside. Vegeta pulled out a sawed off shotgun with a silencer. He shot them   
down with silver bullets. They fell and dusted right on the steps not making any noise.   
  
We ran up the steps and through the door. No one was right inside. Vegeta motioned for  
everyone to split up. He and Goku went straight down a huge hallway that lead to the   
registration area. Gohan and Hotaru went right and Usagi and I went left.   
  
We walked down the hallway peering into each door looking for vampires or werewolves. It  
was strangely quiet. I looked at Usagi who was biting her lip and looked scared. I stopped  
and looked at her. She stopped and looked at me questioningly. I took her by the shoulders  
and stared into her endless eyes. "Usagi, I'm not going to let Nappa even breath on you. I  
swear he wont hurt you again. I'll protect you." I told her. She smiled at me.   
  
"Thank you Trunks. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for you." She whispered. She  
hugged me tightly and I stroked her back. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of having  
her in my arms. Nappa would die a painful death for hurting her. Usagi moved back a little and  
looked at me in the eye. She looked hopeful and hesitant about something. I nuzzled her   
forehead with mine. Our noses touched and our lips were an inch apart.   
  
"What are you thinking?" I asked her. She looked sheepish for a minute and glanced down.   
  
"I, I was wondering what you'd do if I kissed you." She mumbled.   
  
"I think I would kiss you right back." I told her. I didn't give her a second to think about it. I   
brought my lips down on hers before anything could ruin the moment. Her lips were so soft  
and tasted like strawberries. I caressed her lips with mine. She opened her lips to me and I  
started to explore her mouth, savoring her taste. One of my hands was lost in her hair and  
the other pressed her close to me. Her arms were around my neck and stroking my muscles.  
I felt the passion in me flood into the kiss and she clung to me as she weakened. She kissed  
me back with all her passion and longing. Seconds flew into minutes as we kissed. I was ready  
to explode so I backed off gasping for breath. She gulped in large amounts of air resting her  
head on my chest.   
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I turned around to see Nappa and a few werewolves  
in wolf form looking at me from a doorway.  
  
***  
  
Bwahahahha! I'll try to get the next part out faster, like tomorrow fast.  
ONLY IF I GET A LOT OF REVIEWS!!! I know I'm evil for that cliffhanger.   



	5. Sweet Caresses at Midnight- The Midnight...

Hello minna-san! This has to be the quickest I've ever gotten another chapter out! Thanks for all the  
reviews as usual. I'm sorry about the cliffie. I've had several death threats because of where I left off.  
THERE IS LOTS OF WRITTEN VIOLENCE IN HERE! And a bit of lime. ß notice! Well, duh,   
its rated R. ^_^   
  
As usual, I don't own dbz or sm and I'm not making any money off of them.  
  
Sweet Caresses at Midnight- Midnight  
  
In the last chapter…  
  
"I think I would kiss you right back." I told her. I didn't give her a second to think about it. I brought my  
lips down on hers before anything could ruin the moment. Her lips were so soft and tasted like strawberries.  
I caressed her lips with mine. She opened her lips to me and I started to explore her mouth, savoring her  
taste. One of my hands was lost in her hair and the other pressed her close to me. The arms were around  
my neck and stroking my muscles. I felt the passion in me flood into the kiss and she clung to me as she  
weakened. She kissed me back with all her passion and longing. Seconds flew into minutes as we kissed.  
I was ready to explode so I backed off gasping for breath. She gulped in large amounts of air resting her  
head on my chest.   
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I turned around to see Nappa and a few werewolves in wolf form  
looking at me from a doorway.  
  
***  
  
I stared at Nappa in disbelief. Where did he come from? One minute Trunks in kissing me like there is no  
tomorrow, okay that was a LOT longer than a minute, and next, poof! There's Nappa. I felt Trunks arms  
tighten around my waist.  
  
"Nappa." Trunks glared at him.  
  
"Trunks." Nappa drawled leaning against a statue in the hallway. His wolves were growling at us. "I believe  
you are kissing my girl there." He said glaring at Trunks.   
  
"Your girl? Over my moldy carcass." Trunks threatened.  
  
"That can be arranged." Nappa laughed.   
  
Bam! "YEEEEEHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW" Bam! Bam!  
  
We turned around to see Goku come flying down the hallway riding a wolf like it was a bucking bronco.  
Vegeta was running after him followed by the rest of the pack. Vegeta was pumping silver bullets into  
the wolves behind him. It was a very comical sight. I stifled a giggle as Goku flew past us. He took a  
silver dagger out from his vest and sliced the wolf's head off. He jumped off landing on his feet right  
between Nappa and us letting the wolf's remains slid across the floor to Nappa's feet. Nappa looked  
disgusted.  
  
"Now this is what I call a vacation!" He exclaimed.  
  
Nappa looked at him and Vegeta puzzled. The wolves were bowing their head's in their master's presence  
"Who are you two?"  
  
"I'm Vegeta, Prince of Assassins." Vegeta stated.  
  
"I'm Goku, General of the Circle." Goku also stated.   
  
Nappa looked at them in surprise. "More Circle Men? You are like a disgusting virus."   
  
Vegeta looked at him, rage burning in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME AND MY MEN?   
VIRUSES? I"LL SHOW YOU A VIRUS!" Vegeta cried in blind rage and stated attacking wolves.  
The wolves started to run for cover with a mad Vegeta on their tails.   
  
Goku shook his head in disappointment. "Don't you know never insult a Circle Man? Oh well, your  
demise, my fun."   
  
Nappa looked furiously at Goku. "My demise? I think not. ATTACK!" Nappa ordered all the morphed  
werewolves behind him. Trunks grunted grabbing me and running down the hallway. Goku was hot on  
our trail. I heard Goku mutter an "oops" behind me.   
  
I pulled out an Uzi that Makoto let me borrow and started shooting after me. Goku was doing the same  
and Trunks was looking for a place to make a stand. He threw open a door and ran in. Goku and I  
followed him. Trunks slammed the door locking in and leaning against it. I hit a light switch and light  
flooded the room temporarily blinding me.   
  
I opened my eyes and looked around in awe. There was every kind of gun imaginable lined up on every  
wall. There were axes, swords, scythes and other medieval weapons. I walked over to one wall fingering  
a small sword. "It's silver. What kind of vampire keeps weapons made from silver?" I announced.   
  
Goku came and stood beside me. "One who wants to fight other vampires." He told me.   
  
Trunks walked over and grabbed a double-edged axe off a shelf and tested a few swings. "Almost as  
good as mine." He admired.   
  
Goku grabbed a sword and ran his finger along the blade. He smiled in satisfaction. "Perfect."  
  
Well, call me a new fashion kind of girl. I walked over to the wall adorned with hand held guns. I grabbed  
two magnums, two Uzi's, one MP3 and one desert eagle and the holsters for the guns. I strapped the  
Uzi's to my thighs, the magnums around me waist, shouldered the MP3 and carried the desert eagle. I  
made sure they were all loaded with silver bullets. I turned around to see Goku and Trunks staring at  
me.  
  
"Now that's my kind of women!" Trunks stated. I blushed and looked at the floor.   
  
"All right, are we ready to face a horde of werewolves?" Goku asked. Was that a mental question or  
a physical question? Oh well.   
  
I nodded with Trunks. Goku walked back to the door and flung it open. He yelled and hurled himself  
into the wolves slashing and hacking. Trunks was right behind him swinging his axe. I sighed and   
followed. I sent round after round of silver bullets from the desert eagle into the mass of wolves. It ran  
out of bullets fast and I throw it at an unlucky wolf striking him in between the eyes. He howled and  
lunged himself at me. I kicked his head sending him against the wall. I heard a satisfying crunch and  
smiled. I took the magnums and started shooting more wolves that seemed to be multiplying rather  
than thinning.   
  
I gritted me teeth as one lucky wolf bit my thigh. I shot him in the snout. I dimly heard Nappa in the  
background laughing. I looked around to see Trunks and Goku further down the hallway fighting like  
there is no tomorrow. I was losing strength and energy fast. Hey, I'm only mortal here.   
  
I heard the sound of coughing and turned around to come face to face with Alan. He glowered at me  
with malicious. I gulped and took a step back. He advanced on me bring his fist up to hit me.   
I blocked it socking him in the nose. He howled in pain and sank to the ground.   
  
"My nose! My precious nose! I think you broke it! How could you! My nose! WHAAAAA!"   
I rolled my eyes at the pitiful site. Oh please, a crying vampire? Aren't those kind of emotions   
supposed to be wiped out when they become undead?   
  
I shook my head sadly at him and shot him in the chest. He turned to dust instantly.  
  
***  
  
Through the din I could barely make Nappa out laughing. With a cry of rage I shoved through the  
werewolves leaving them to Goku. I came up behind Nappa and sliced his back. He yowled in rage  
and turned around.   
  
"Trunks, just the person I wanted to kill." He sneered wiping the black blood of his shirt.   
  
"Good luck trying." I smirked at him. He pulled a sword out and thrusted at me. I blocked it and  
pushed him back. I lunged at him and he blocked it. I took a step back and glared at my opponent.  
Nappa came at me slicing across my appendage. I bit my lip as the pain shot up my arm. He smirked.  
  
"Oh come on Trunks, do you really think you can beat me? Master of Tokyo? Soon to be ruling the world?  
I don't think so!" He taunted.   
  
I closed my eyes trying to block out the pain in my arm. The cut was very deep and I was losing  
blood fast.   
  
"After I kill you I'll have Usagi all to myself. All of her sweet blood and enticing body will me mine."   
  
My eyes snapped open. I felt vehemence welling up through my body. I let out a cry of fury and   
attacked Nappa. He could keep up with all my movement and I injured him in several places. I   
stopped and he was panting.  
  
My eyes narrowed at him. Anger written across all my features. "You bastard. Usagi will never be  
yours." And with that little statement I swung the axe cutting Nappa's head off. He turned to dust  
and floated to the floor.   
  
I stood straight up and yelled. "Master Nappa is dead. If you don't want the same fate, I suggest  
you flee." The werewolves stopped and looked at me. They next thing I knew it was just Goku and  
Usagi and me in the hall and the sound of werewolves running away.  
  
Usagi and Goku looked at me. Usagi ran over to me exclaiming, "Trunks, you're hurt!"   
  
"It's nothing Usagi. Really." I told her. She looked at me like I was two.   
  
"Not bad? Really? Then whose blood is all over you?" She asked me.   
  
"Uh, Nappa's?"   
  
"Vampires have BLACK blood."  
  
"oh, right." I scratched my head. Usagi shook her head at me and tore off a piece of her shirt.   
She wrapped it around my cut trying to cause the least amount of pain. Like she could ever hurt me.   
I smiled down at her and took her hand off my wound and placed a feather kiss on it. I could feel my  
desire for her swelling up in me again. She looked up at me with equal passion.  
  
"Now's not the time for making sweet monkey love, we got to find Vegeta, Gohan and Hotaru." Goku  
interrupted us.  
  
Usagi blushed and I laughed. We started down the hallway looking for Vegeta. After turning a few corners  
he found Gohan and Hotaru making out on the floor.   
  
"And you thought we were bad!" Usagi exclaimed. Gohan and Hotaru shot up fixing their clothing.   
  
"Gohan, you are lucky I'm not your mother or else she'd freak out on you." Goku told his son. Gohan  
reddened and looked at the floor. Hotaru was blushing furiously.  
  
"Trunks! What happened to Nappa?" A voice barked behind me. I turned around to see Vegeta marching  
towards us.  
  
"I killed him."  
  
"Very good. Does that mean we can leave this forsaken place?"   
  
"Yes sir!" I answered.  
Vegeta turned and behind walking down the hallway. I put my arm around Usagi's waist and lead her  
down the hallway. She leaned heavily on me as we walked out in to the night. I checked my watch. It  
was close to midnight.   
  
"Lets head home." Goku said behind me. Vegeta nodded and turned off towards the hotel.   
  
"I'm taking Usagi home." I told them. Vegeta nodded and we watched Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Hotaru  
walk off towards the L.Q. I began walking down the street with Usagi still at my side. She yawned and  
rubbed her eyes.   
  
***  
  
The end.  
  
HAHAHHAHAHAAA!! Just kidding! I promised some Lime didn't I? Well, here's the rest!  
  
***  
  
Around midnight found Trunks and Usagi laying in Usagi's queen size bed. Trunks had his arms wrapped  
around the sleeping girl. Moonlight cascaded through the window onto the sleeping couple putting them  
in a glow. They were both exhausted and having sweet dreams about the other. Trunks' were a little   
naughtier than hers and envolving them booth naked in his hot tub, after all, he's the hentai.   
  
Usagi snuggled closer up against Trunks' naked chest seeking more warmth. Her body still glistening in the  
after glow of their love. Trunks pulled Usagi a little closer rubbing her naked skin. Usagi's comforter  
covered their bodies from prying eyes, a.k.a. Minako and Rei.  
  
"I knew it! Look at them! I told you they were gonna have sex."   
  
"Shut up Minako! Do you want to wake them?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Don't worry, Trunks will take good care of her." Rei assured Usagi's twin. She hauled the gawking   
blonde from the door and back out into the hallway outside her apartment.   
  
"I know he won't hurt her, she's just lucky to find a cute rich handsome nice guy." Minako sighed.   
  
  
THE END (for real)  
  
Well? How did you like it? R&R pweeeze! 


End file.
